Yet Another Closet Story
by Kimra
Summary: [COMPLETE] Usagi is annoyed, the single most important plan of her life, the most daring thing she has ever decided to do, and her parents wont let her leave the house? Man that sucks…


This was written a while ago as a challange and I really disliked it before but having re-read it I've changed my mind.

This is a single part story. Just so you all know.

----------

**Yet Another Closet Story...**

by Kimra

Usagi stormed, positively raged around her room. The furry of a hydra no less potent then her own.

She was too young.

Or at least that was what her mother said, her father had shouted something so obscenely out of context she hadn't even bothered to memorise it for her latter resentment.

But ohh… she was too young.

And Luna agreed!

The young girls hands clenched into tiny fist's, fist's powerful enough to destroy Youma, to destroy generals and protect innocents, but in no ones opinion where those fist strong enough to protect herself. Her nails bit into her palms, creating red crescent marks in her soft flesh, testaments to her rage though it needed nothing but her presence to be obvious.

Her body fumed with the anger thundering through her. Old enough to save the world at midnight every night, but not old enough to go to an every day party. Sure it was a college party, sure she wasn't invited, sure there would be alcohol and maybe drugs, and sure she wouldn't know anyone there… well almost… but party's like that still happened every day.

How dare they assume she was not capable of looking after herself!

Murderous blue eyes settled on her bolted door. Usagi's fiercely triumphant mind picturing a small black ball of fur trying to get into the room that night only to find a locked door and the comfy bed beyond her reach. To be certain the cat couldn't get in the room Usagi had even wedged her chair under the door handle. Next would be the windows and the blind's and she would be locked away from scrutiny.

She would never know what had possessed her to assume honesty was really the best policy. It was simply lucky she hadn't listened to that same stupid voice and told them everything, because had she told them all the details she knew of this party the door would have been locked from the other side and freedom forever denied her.

With a growl of discontentment Usagi stormed across the room to her windows, slamming them shut with enough force to make the glass within vibrate violently. She paid no heed, only that little part of her mind, hell bent on feeding her anger could process thoughts and it was occupied.

She yanked the curtains closed and turned back to the empty room. The lights where off, from downstairs she could hear her family still talking in murmured conversation. A chilly solitude emanated from every pink and fluffy object in sight, none of it offering what she craved at that moment. It ate into the pit of her stomach that a plan so well made had evaporated because of a moment of weak honesty.

'Who's party is this?' Her father had demanded of her the moment she broached the topic. Four heads had been fixed on her. And darn the cat if Luna hadn't been there she probably could have convinced herself to lie, but her guardian would have known straight away. So she had, as flippantly as possible, replied that she wasn't quite sure. The triads had begun immediately, and she had been forced to respond with a little more honesty with each passing question. Her mother had finalised it, and Usagi had not bothered to wait for further reprimands.

She was still too young.

Usagi realised she hadn't moved, her eyes skipping through the room seeking distraction from the anger in her soul as she revived memories from only half an hour before. Flexing her fingers out of the clamped fists they had been drawn once more into Usagi sighed. The anger was no good, it was not going to get her anywhere but she could think of nothing but her disappointment.

Softer blue eyes found the door to her bathroom, the only light in her room seeping in from the slightly ajar door, and she settled herself. A bath always did her good, all she needed was a bath.

Silently she shed her clothing, letting it fall to her plush carpeted floor as she drifted to the beacon light of her bathroom. Anything to sooth the torrent inside her.

*****

Usagi's toe dipped into the bath, feeling the heat scorch at her skin and jerked it back out. Walking naked across tiled floors as she impatiently waited for the bath to fill had turned her feet stone cold and the contrast between flesh and water was painfully dramatic.

She attempted again, this time dipping the whole foot in before withdrawing an unspoken curse on her lips.

Maybe next they would tell her she was too young to have baths.

She eyed the rubber ducky in the water, swooped it out and threw it across the room. Bitterness consumed her and rebelliously she jumping into the water, ignoring the scolding of her skin.

She was not to young, she was not to young for anything.

She submerged herself, head falling beneath the turbulent water surface fingers curled around the iron edges of the tub ready to draw her back to reality when she was done dreaming of escape.

Her breath held, her eyes closed fast, fingers tense - ready, and her body pulling the heat of the water into itself, finding the desired equilibrium needed for comfort. Her chest tightened and she pulled up, gasping in a fast breath and blinking the water of her lash's.

She was too young. To young to know what she wanted. That's what they where telling her.

She dropped herself in deep again, the water splashing over the sides, the world forgotten. She stayed below longer, her lungs burning with the need for what only reality could give her, life. Her body vaulted up, more water finding it's way from the tub and air was pulled tightly in again.

Too young to understand the complexities of what she craved, what she yearned for. Too young to understand why her parents refused to let her go, too young to understand her responsibility's, responsibility's she had no choice in claiming.

Back into the water, her eyes staring out through the glassy surface at the rippled roof. Fingers becoming lax in their hold. Too young to understand. Her body jerked up sharply, her breaths fast and uncoordinated.

So maybe she was too young, but didn't she deserve a moment off from destiny, from duty and responsibility? Weren't they all words only for the old? And if she was too young, then they weren't her words and they weren't her worry.

Idea's formed immediately, sitting up in her bathtub, water dripping off her, eyes bright with excitement. There was no-one in her room, no one to watch her and guard her and coddle her, and she was young, and reckless, and so to was the night.

*****

Usagi flattened her shirt down brushing stray pieces of dirt off it's surface as she strived for respectability. Her tongue absently drawing across her smooth lips as she stared at the strangers door. Her heart pounded fiercely with excitement and fear, her logic told her to run while the chance remained, and everything else was frozen, but for those two fidgety hands that where still not content with the result of her dirt removing attempts.

It was the only problem with climbing out of a window into the garden, you where always bound to get dirty, especially when wearing a pristine white lace top. The pants where still good black dress pants, she wasn't sure what to expect.

The door opened. A man stood there, older then her, but not her fathers age was all she could guess at for his age. He swayed a moment, his eyes squinting at her as if surprised by her existence, or perhaps unable to see her.

"Eh?" He asked vaguely.

Usagi bit into her bottom lip and stared up at the man hesitantly. A bottle was curled in his left hand and she assumed it was beer, he certainly smelt of the vile stuff.

"I'm here for the party." Usagi ventured in a cautiously soft voice. If this man knew she was not expected perhaps he would turn her away and then her plan would be entirely ruined.

His expression scrunched again, his body swaying more, his form latched against the hard wood trying to maintain his vertical posture.

"Honda!" A verbose voice shouted making both Usagi and the man before her jump. The next second a hand slammed down against the door huggers back and Usagi jumped back alarmed at the way the man titled towards her, ready to fall. When she was sure she was not about to be crushed she looked to the newcomer who was staring at her with curiosity. "You lost puppet?" He enquired smoothly, his hand, she noticed, helping to hold the unsteady man up.

"She was just joining us!" Her unsteady associate proclaimed in a highly slurred voice.

She saw two evil grins before her arms where grabbed at and she was pulled into a house of bad music and stumbling people.

Her two greeters where gone before she had time to register that she had indeed managed to penetrate a college party on her own, with no Luna Pen assistance, and that her hopes where a little bit closer to reality.

She wondered about searching the crowded. A force seemed to pull her along her path promising her what she needed. The smoke in the air was thick, the music pushing against her eardrums, people continually walked into her before blurting out what could have been apologies.

She ignored most of it, intent on her task.

*****

Usagi sat on the garden stairs in disappointment. Her head hurt from the music, her eyes where trying to see through the blur caused by cigarette smoke and worse she smelt of alcohol. One of the men who had walked into her hadn't been carrying a bottle, he had been holding a plastic cup, and on collision it's contents had met her clothes. Sure the guy had very gallantly tried to wipe it off her "once white now see-through" shirt with fumbling hands, and she had squarely punched him, but it didn't stop her from smelling like beer.

What was worse was that she had run out of rooms. She had looked in every room, even braving the bedrooms on the upper level's, which had embarrassingly all been occupied by rather ardent couples. And nothing, not a sign of what she sought.

Her night had been wasted, and she had had such plans for it too.

The moment she had heard him say that he would go to his solemn looking friend the plans had begun to form. And now, now he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere and all those plans and dreams where worthless because they couldn't happen if he wasn't there. All that stored up courage was evaporating around her, this had been her chance the moment she had chosen and nothing was to come of it.

She stared across at the large garden, people floundering about the pool, some in it. Couple's hiding in the bush's making out where they thought they couldn't be seen, but unfortunately where extremely visible. The chilly air not seeming to effect any of them.

A cup appeared before her eyes and she frowned, glancing up the cup to long fingers, along a shirt clad arm and found a pair of green eyes.

"Water. I promise." Came the familiar voice before recognition occurred.

Immediately her depression was forgotten. Excitement returned, her heart pounding faster then the music inside, her mind became jumpy thoughts tumbling through to fast to process. Sweat began to build on her palms her body shaking. But the smile she gave him was anything but forced, and anything but dull.

"Motoki-san!" She cried in glee, then bounced up, ignoring the offered drink, her arm's wrapping around him in a bear hug. She jumped back from him just as quickly as she had clung, her grin bright her eyes once more sparkling with hope and at that moment they where locked on him.

"What are you doing here Usagi?" He enquired, and held the drink out to her once more. She took it though not really caring for it, if she wanted a drink she could have gotten one herself but it was dangling between her and a conversation she didn't know how to start. She took a hesitant sip, as she considered her response. She wanted to be daring, wanted it to happen that night, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to broach the topic when things where still uncertain.

"Just thought I'd drop by." She responded meekly, then took a sip of the ice cold water, her eyes avoiding his.

"Usagi." He began, his voice warning and she resented that. He was going to tell her she was too young, well he didn't know anything either and she didn't want to hear him say it because she would have to hate him for it. "You really shouldn't be here."

She bit down into her bottom lip, fighting the liquid that fought for domination in her eyes. If he didn't think she belonged there, if he was willing to say it so bluntly-

"Oh leave Odango alone." Mamoru's smooth voice interrupted.

Usagi's eyes jumped to his tall figure leaning against the building wall, obviously watching the two of them intently.

"She's can look after herself." And it wasn't a brush off or belittling statement and her heart swelled with excitement. She had known, known the second she saw Motoki that his presence guaranteed Mamoru's but seeing him, standing there with a cool expression on his handsome face, sporting black jeans and a black top that clung to him and showed of muscles she wanted to explore.

Her heart fluttered, worry and excitement, and confusion coursing through her body and she realised this was the moment she had planned for all week.

His words gave her all the confidence she needed, she threw the plastic cup from her hands, and breached the distance between herself and Mamoru. He looked surprised, she didn't pause. Her hand caught his arm and without permission she began to lead him away from his friend. Motoki's expression she did not see, nor did she care, she needed to get him alone, she needed to do this before the adrenaline controlling her faded and left her a weak puddle of timid goo.

Mamoru remained silent behind her as she weaved through the building, trying and disregarding most of the privet rooms very quickly when she found them already occupied by people. She pushed on, opening door after door to find no room empty. Then abruptly she stopped, her body being pulled to a stop by a strong grip on her forearm. She turned inquisitive eyes to her captor and found Mamoru's deep blue eyes looking down at her. His head inclined to his left, and she glanced, and immediately shook her head.

"It's a linen closet." She told him quickly in explanation and went to turn, but his grip remained still.

"I bet it's empty." He replied, his voice burning into her, scaring her with it's power and perfection because she would never recover from hearing it. Shakily she stepped towards the closet, his hand releasing her arm as she reached out and opened it. Nothing, barely room to move either. She let out a breath and looked over her shoulder to find him waiting patiently.

Deciding to take the moment while she had the chance, while he was being complacent she nodded her head firmly and stepped into the small space, his body sliding in beside hers and the door closing behind them.

They where immediately plunged into darkness, the only signs of reality, wooden shelves digging into her back, and a hard chest firm against her front.

She licked her lips again, this time in heavy breathed anticipation, her lips dry with uncertainty. This was it, her plan in action, perhaps in a smaller room them hoped for but that didn't matter. He had followed her in on his own the second piece of encouragement needed to keep her going.

"Mamoru." She began, her voice pitched low, the closeness of the closet demanded no volume requirements. And at her normal volume she would probably damage his ear drum's considering their proximity.

"Usagi." He replied, voice just as deep his chest pressing harder against hers with each breath he took.

Hope swelled within her at the use of her name, her real name, such an uncommon thing on his lips she couldn't help but take it to heart.

She settled her hand against his chest, testing the barrier's between them tentatively and his hand touched at her waist. She jumped accidentally and felt him retreating quickly.

Fumbling she caught his hand. "No, no sorry." She whispered, and pressed it in against her waist once more.

"Really?" His amusement was obvious, fingers curling further around her waist and he drew her closer.

"Really." She breathed against his neck, feeling his check resting against her own, his body hard against her own.

"Usagi?" His voice rumbled into her ear.

"Hmmm…" She managed, the excitement of her body overwhelming that part of her brain that allowed for coherent speech.

"Why are we in a linen closet?" She felt his smile appear but was puzzled as she tried to decide on the answer. Then she remembered her plan, she pulled back from him quickly, hitting her head against one of the shelves behind her, muttered an 'ouch', jerked her head forwards and crushed her nose against his. There was a pause, and she grinned sheepishly at her own wonderful skill's of seduction, then taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves as much as they would settle she breached the ever shortening distance between their mouths.

The kiss was short and perfectly sweet but his hands curled around her waist, unimpressed with something, and the next moment their lips where crushed against each other once more.

His lips hot, fast, and demanding what she was only too willing to give. She groaned into the kiss's and his tongue lapped against her lip's teasing them apart for his explorations and she complied willingly. She let him delve into her mouth, returning the favour as best she could, ignoring the bitting of the shelves against her back as he crushed his body hard against her.

His hands explored as the kiss's continued, moving up her shirt, exploring her lower back unwilling to test the boundary's further in this first encounter of admitted attraction between them. She was more daring, fumbling against linen and shelves to try and undo his shirt, letting it slide back from the firm muscles she met every day on the way to school.

She felt him shudder as she ran her fingertips over his upper chest then down his hard six pack. Her own body arching into his in response to the perfect feel of his skin. She had dreamed of touching him, being able to feel those muscles without the hindrance of clothes.

His lips released her own for a breath of air, before he began to trial his kiss's away from her mouth and down her throat. She arched her head back as he moved lower, his tongue sliding out to massage spots of delicate flesh as he went, before he returned to her swollen lips.

Three more quick kiss's and they both stopped. Both of them, still tangled together, not sure how their body's had moulded so effectively together but unwilling to remedy it as they fought to breath again. He rested his head against her neck, she stared up at the blackness where she knew a ceiling would be. Both of them where claming, she could feel it as the hot breaths against her neck slowed and her heart began to beat at a more regular pace.

The exultation flooding through her was beyond comparison, beyond even her own understanding. She had known words would never express what she had so desperately needed to say to him. And she doubted words could have said what his kiss's had just told her.

With only the physical they had just sworn themselves to each other, and she wasn't too young to understand that.

"Uhh…" Usagi began carefully, not really wanting to push the boundary's no matter how much she now belonged to him. He shifted his weight and released some of the pressure he had put on her, still intimately pressed to her. "Can we find somewhere else to finish of this conversation?" She asked even more carefully. Even if the conversation consisted of catching their breaths and parting ways she didn't like the feel of shelves cutting into her back as they where.

"Sure." He murmured and she heard and felt him moving his hand about. There was a rattling noise and a second latter Mamoru gave a quick laugh.

"What?" Usagi asked and he laughed again amused by something.

After a long pause in which he put himself together she was greeted with the simple yet extremely explanatory.

"It's locked."

And from her too that prompted a riot of laughter which was only stopped when he once more caught her lips to his.

----------

To anyone out there listening. I'm a highly unorganised person, and therefore I've set up two mailing list's. One for my Original works and one for my Sailor Moon Fan Fiction.

To sign up for either of them:  


Go to

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/lelanst/join

to join the 'lelanst' mailing list for updates on my Original Works 

or

Go to

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ksmff/join

to join the 'ksmff' mailing list for updates on my Sailor Moon Fan Fictions 

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
